


forever, maybe

by MelanatedRavenclaw



Series: Iruka Week 2021 Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fake Dating, Getting Together, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Pining, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw
Summary: Iruka expected bringing a date to this wedding would get his friends off his back. What he did not expect was to fall for his date.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka Week 2021 Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205720
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	forever, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Iruka Week 2021  
> Prompt 3: Fake Dating

The wedding was over and Kakashi had fulfilled his promise. He became the perfect date. All of Iruka’s friends loved him and wanted to get to know him better.

Try as he might, Iruka couldn't stop thinking about the way Kakashi looked when they danced. _Was he imagining how close Kakashi held him?_

Mustering some confidence, he turned to his date, “I don’t want to stop fake dating you. Actually, I want to keep fake dating you - forever, maybe.”

“I think they just call that real dating.”

“That. Let’s do that.”

“Maa. If I must,” his smile full of mirth.


End file.
